joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Donald J. Trump (Well Known Version)
DISCLAIMER: This page only made as a joke and has absolutely nothing to do with my view on Trump. This is a "WANKED" meme version of Trump. Summary This is the Donald Trump that we all know and would like to make fun of. His legacy as a meme will last forever, whether we like it or not. He is so powerful because he is the President of the United States. He has everything at his disposal and I mean EVERYTHING. Trump will live forever unlike "dabbing"... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B when casual and Wallpotence'. Tier -1 at his peak for the sake of himself.' Name: Donald Trump, Dat Rump, The President, Most Powerful man in the world, DJ Trump, any other nicknames is up to you. Origin: New York City borough of Queens, The Real World, The Internet, The Omniverse. Gender: Male Age: 71 Classification: 45th President of the United States, The most powerful Internet Meme, Higher than you, Better than you. Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Kamehameha, Super Saiyan, Transformation and Disguises, Being Viral, Unstoppable, Omnipresence, Absolute Immortality, Time Travel, Building Walls, Propaganda, Manipulation, Claimed Omniscience, Hair Transformation, Insulting news reporters, Mockery, More powerful than anyone in the world. Attack Potency: Planet Level+ He has all of his nukes plus planet busting punch at his disposal and can destroy the everything on Earth if he wanted to. However, He want;\'s to make America great again. Speed: Omnipresent - As a result of being an internet meme. Can Time Travel. His private jet is also omnipresent. Disappeared from the 2017 G20 within a flash. Lifting Strength: Class Z, he has the whole world in his hands. Irrelevant as he has more than you Striking Strength: Multi Nuke Level+, Made Hillary Clinton lose, Has instakill at his disposal and will defeat ISIS. Durability: Memetic level, took hits from Hillary Clinton, Tanked North Korea's Nuke threats, Immune to assassination attempts, Immune to everything. Your attacks are invalid. Stamina: The Rump's energy never runs out. Range: Country border level+ Builds a wall to prevent Mexicans from entering the U.S. Omniversal, for being an internet meme worldwide and beyond. Spreads infinitely faster than Ebola. Standard Equipment: A small loan of a million dollars, his body guards, FBI Agents, Nuclear Weapons, Deportation gun, Lazors, Yeee generator, the Red Judgment day button, his own private jet, his wig collection, Trump battle armor. Intelligence: More than you. Weaknesses: People who hate him, True Memetic tier characters, Obamacare, CNN, world controversy, Paparazzi (who try to expose him), Brawl Meta Knight (well, this is kinda obvious). Notable Attacks/Techniques Candidature Confirmed: Trump confirms that he'll run in the 2016 presidential election. People still need time to assimilate that this isn't a joke. Build a wall!: Trump builds an indestructible wall (and he gets Mexico to pay for it), the wall can harm challengers, and is by far the greatest defense tactic in history, as NOBODY can break it, even if they are omnipotent, as trump is 'Wallpotent '(Repeat as many times as needed) Deport: If the challenger is a Mexican, a Muslim or even other foreigners that he hates, they will be deported. An Instant K.O. Hair flip: Trump flips his hair, this is equal to a Solar Flare and EMP. Posters: Trump hires people to put posters with his face in the streets with the words "NO YOU CAN'T", increases chance of spreading, mostly in Texas Bus Ads: Now buses have Trump's face on their side, people say WTF.. Subliminal Waves: Grandpas force their grandsons to listen to the radio and the almightiness of Trump. Now he sends subliminal messages through radio-waves. Video Commercials: Before starting the video, you have to OBLIGATORY see a 60 second Trump ad even though you have Adblock activated. Internet users start watching Trump ads everywhere: Facebook, Instagram, Youtube, Twitter even XVideos. People are driven insane. Faith in humanity lost: Trump won getting an overwhelming 60% against Clinton's 40%. On the good side, free cookies! Not for Mexicans nor Muslims, nor Obama supporters nor foreigners... NUKE EVERYTHING: Trump has just said "Screw this" and has pressed the judgement-day-red-button. It was fun while it lasted and goodbye cruel world. Others Notable Victories Hillary Clinton At least 40% of the US population (who didn't vote for him) Mexico Notable Losses Brawl Meta Knight Chuck Norris Son Goku (Exaggerated) Bat God Saitamnipotence Stalemates Gallery Trump.jpeg|Hair Flip attacks... Donald-trump-grow-up.jpg|Your argument is invalid trump-wall-comp.jpg|The Great Wall of Trump Category:Donald Trump Category:Wanked Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Old